User talk:Sean.drew.535i
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Vapid page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 16:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sean, first off sign your comment with your signature. Secondly, this is not a speculation wiki. If you keep adding unconfirmed info after this message, I shall contact a admin to deal with you. Instulent (talk) 19:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I have the knowledge to know your edits are utter crap and have no real proof. Instulent (talk) 19:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Most editors here add real infomation.. Instulent (talk) 19:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Your point being? I never said that ''was wrong. Anyway, I was giving you a warning.. not a show-off competition.. Instulent (talk) 19:37, July 2, 2013 (UTC) At least get some editing experience under your belt.. the Enus page was messed up after you came there.. anyway, take the Grand Tourer for example.. you don't add a name you see until we see future evidence. . Instulent (talk) 19:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes I 'get it', but like I said in my previous statement, this is NOT a speculation wiki.. Instulent (talk) 19:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Nothing. I've reverted the edit. Just ask JBanton in future for any vehicle tips. Instulent (talk) 20:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) You can edit any article, but just don't add unofficial content. Instulent (talk) 20:37, July 2, 2013 (UTC) It's ok to add real life comparisions to the pages, but the GTA V vehicles shouldn't be tampered with until the game is released. Instulent (talk) 11:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Whatever floats your boat, I'm happy :) Instulent (talk) 11:25, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Calm down dude! We don't bite around here! Haha :) At certain part I was encouraging Instu, but at another part I was commenting about your edits, in the lasts days I saw that you know a lot about cars, but maybe you add not real content, calm down and don't think that the world will end. First, in this Wikia everything into the GTA Games is true, if you're not sure check in your game (if you have) or search in trusted internet sites. I wish you very luck and thanks for thanking interest in the Wikia, if you need help to edit leave a message in my talk pages or see the Help pages. And remember if you write me something, begin a new section. :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Cars based in Man chill out we are all friends here! :) That's pretty good! it's a nice idea, and be sure that the car is real based in :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 20:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Betraying? No Sean, you're not betraying, betraying means for example if you abandon this Wikia and start editing in the GTW, that's betrayal. :) It has nothing to do with edits :) Remember, Instu is not rude, he's cool, you both should be friends. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 20:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) : Actually Thomas, it's not betraying. He may choose where he wants to edit. There is a rule here and on Grand Theft Wiki that regards a user to make his decisions on where to edit; edit here, edit there, edit both! : Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 00:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Infos Could I know where you get those informations from the car speeds? Because if it is speculation, then it must be deleted. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Speculation? How do you know the specifications of the cars? If it is just speculation, you must delete it. Thanks. Wilzz99 (talk) 04:46, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Schafter You can ask him. That seems like the more logical thing to do. Tom Talk 19:10, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Khamelion Hey Sean.drew.535i! I just wanted to say that the Khamelion is not made by Lampadati; it is instead made by Hijak. Also, the Felon GT is the convertible version of the Felon. ( ) 18:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok that's fine. That's good that you noticed because I haven't noticed any mistakes yet! Thanks ( ) 02:47, March 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: Carbonizzare Ah, that's fine then, just a quick tip, in future please say how the real life influence is related, at least then if it's not obvious to me there is a justification that I can believe in. Apologies if the removal seemed out of anger, implying trolling or anything to that effect. JBanton (Talk | ) 20:12, March 26, 2014 (UTC) An opportunity Hi there, I didn't know you were interested in Watch Dogs. I don't know if you want in, but I have A Watch Dogs Wiki, which might be more suited to your editing skills. I could really do with your help too, just so I can be sure my vehicle info is correct. Thanks for your time. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:51, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Tampa's Vehicle Brand Hey, the Tampa's vehicle brand is Declasse, take a look on the Tampa's talk page first before removing it in the Declasse article. ----User:Halcrow1215 April 13, 2014, 11:54 (UTC) Trying to block me? In the Pegassi article, you did an undo of my revision and stated in your description: 'Need someone to block this user for messing this page up User:Ragref2' I clearly did nothing wrong. I just added back the majorly and partially signs because I think those 2 cars can help the reader's understanding of the vehicle. Then you did an undo on my revision and stated I was messing this page up. How did I mess this page up? I just added some words and you try to get me blocked. I won't get blocked, obviously, because that's not how this wiki works. I've been making edits since 2011 and I've helped mods and users monitor and edit this wiki. This is a message left on one of my old account's talk pages: 'Thanks for picking up on that vandalism on Gtaboy's user page. We need more people like you that will actually go into history and and look at what unknown users are doing. Thanks. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC)' I've even managed to help mods in an investigation of a vandal. Then you say 'I''' am the vandal. I just did an innocent little edit. Next time, when you see a user do an edit you don't approve of go up to them and talk it out. Don't come running to the mods crying and telling them to ban that user. Think about that, and bye. --[[User:Ragref2|'RAG'REF'2]] (Feeling lonely?) 17:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy Also, I believe that is a fake screenshot. It is merely a modified version of this image. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 13:07, April 16, 2014 (UTC) The Tampa Please put back the Tampa in the vehicle's part of the Declasse article, thank you ----User:Halcrow1215 10:07, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Broken links The link you insist on adding to the Carbonizzare page is broken and simply leads to a blank page saying "404 ERROR PAGE NOT FOUND". Please stop re-adding a broken link.--'Leigh Burne (Talk) ( ) 10:41, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Not likely. I can access other areas of that website just fine, but the specific address you are trying to link does not work.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:47, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Zentorno I'm sorry, but the car has blatant elements of the Sesto Elemento in its design, hence why I added that back into the Pegassi article. In future, rather than running straight to a moderator and crying about blocking me like a child, why don't you actually raise your objections with me and discuss it like an adult? Just from reading back through your talk page I can see I'm not the first person to have to say this to you.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:24, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Could you please STOP your persistent false edits to the Pegassi page. Both myself and User:Zentorno have explained to you that you are wrong, and yet you insist on reinstating your edits without bothering to discuss the changes with us or put forward any evidence for your case, then you report us to admins asking us to be blocked when we change the incorrect edits you are making. :I shouldn't have to point out to you that the only really overt part of the Veneno found on the Zentorno is a spoiler WHICH IS NOT EVEN ON THE CAR BY DEFAULT. It bears a far greater resemblance to the Sesto Elemento, with the hexagonal holes at the rear and triangular vents below the wind shield. I'm not saying the Veneno shouldn't be listed as an inspiration, but you are adamant that the car bears no resemblance to the Sesto when it quite blatantly does.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 09:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I erased your edits to the Carbonizzare page because the image you were linking to did not work. Once you added a new link that actually worked I left it alone. ::As for your remaining points, you clearly haven't read what I said at all. Allow me to specifically quote from my paragraph above: "I'm not saying the Veneno shouldn't be listed as an inspiration". So how am I saying that the car looks nothing like a Veneno? I flat out stated it does right there. It just features far more blatant elements from the Sesto. The fact you keep removing that information, then (falsely) accusing me of trying to hide its resemblance to the Veneno basically makes you a total hypocrite. ::Also, claiming that the car can't be based on a Sesto because it's faster than the Infernus, whereas the real life car is slower than a Murciélago, is just rubbish. This argument has nothing to do with the car's performance, it is about how it looks. Speed and handling are utterly irrelevant because GTA V is not a driving simulator.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:31, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Zentorno Overview I'm sorry but the Zentorno isn't fast as the Adder. Is it becuase of its Light Weight. - User:Zentorno 19:00 May 14,2014 (UTC) Zentorno's Basis Please, Stop changing the basis of the Zentorno. It is clearly based on the Sesto Elemento , With some elements of the Veneno like the acceleration and the modifications and the grilles. notice the windows are also from the Sesto Elemento's If this car is based on Lamborghini Veneno. Then how?. Here I show this to you the Real Life and in the game. As you can see the Zentorno's shape is clearly the same to Sesto's Back!!!, With some Elements of Lamborghini Veneno and Aventador. -USER:ZENTORNO -18:25 May 15,2014 (UTC) Lamborghini-Sesto-Elemento-Back-View.jpg 0 0 (63).jpg Calm Down Bro Calm Down Bro, Don't be mad when someone edited your edits. But i did my best in researching in the basis of the Zentorno then the car is ACTUALLY based on Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.. Look at the real life and the game version. They look actually the same with some elements from the Lamborghini Veneno like the spoiler - Zentorno 18:55 May 15,2014 (UTC) Reverting edits I reverted your edit to the Sentinel XS page because, frankly, it was written in such bad English I had no idea what you were trying to say. Had I understood I would've rephrased it into correct English.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 08:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Warning Don't be uncivil to other users. Comments such as "F*** your mum" are not allowed. Please read our policies before editing on the GTA Wiki. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 17:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Real-life counterpart pics deleted I wish I could though, but images is deleted already by Tom. Cloudkit01 (talk) 06:18, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Real-Life Images Hey Sean.drew.535i. I would suggest you not add any more pics of real life counterparts of cars. Tom deleted them because it is considered unnecessary to add pics of any GTA V vehicle's real life counterparts. Plus it won't be fair to only add these type of pics to GTA V's vehicles. ( ) 07:45, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well I'd say to tell that to The Tom so he knows that. Also, don't use your own life as an excuse to get away with things like that. You aren't the only one on here who doesn't have friends. I don't have any really, or otherwise good friends nor do I have a girlfriend. Yet, I still won't use that as an excuse to get away with things on here or anywhere else because that won't be tolerated anywhere else out there. ( ) 08:17, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Honestly, I wonder. Back in middle school and my 9th grade year, I was claimed to have aspergers and the symptoms seemed a lot like what I have. However, I now feel I don't have it and it's just a social anxiety problem. My best advice to you is to keep your head up. Living a life with that disorder can be very hard, as I feel honestly that I've went through the worst of life and I'm 17 years old. I clearly understand how people don't want to be your friend and it seems like everybody doesn't like you, cause that's how it is with me, and girls hate me :(. Anyway, the best way to not let this disorder take over your life is to keep your head up and get an education so you can get a well paying job. Once you get money, you'll realize how people don't care what you have. ( ) 08:23, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 You can feel free to talk to me anytime on this site or any other wiki you see me editing on. I'll be here. ( ) 08:51, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 The best thing I can tell you to do is to leave the pages alone. If someone comes and vandalizes the pages, me and Cloudkit01 (or another admin/user) will take care of him. Or, you can always message us and report the vandals to us or an admin. ( ) 09:19, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Real life images The images you added don't follow the image policy. You can't just add whatever images show up on Google, each of the images you added was a violation of copyright law. Also, when you add images you need to add the correct licensing. It's best to avoid adding real life images as it's very unlikely that they'll be copyright free. Also, when the article contains links to more detailed pages about a vehicles real life counterpart, a real life image isn't necessary. Tom Talk 11:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC) False accusations I've been neither prejudiced nor sarcastic. I erased your edits because you said the Zentorno's roof scoops were based on the Veneno; the fact there are two of them makes it closer to the Sesto, which has twin roof scoops at the rear. They're also closer in shape to the Sesto's roof scoops than the single, angular one on the Veneno. You're also claiming the roof itself and the windshield are based on the Veneno; frankly that's a huge stretch. They have no distinguishing features of any kind to say they're based on one car or the other. Once again you are accusing me of removing your changes without thought, yet here I am carefully, calmly and politely explaining why I'm removing these edits. You've never put an argument forward for your own case. Instead you keep adding in references to the Veneno that really don't exist. You and others seem to have an unhealthy obsession with that car. Its influences on the Zentorno's design are already clearly stated on the page.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 09:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Lol seriously dude, check out the windscreen on the Sesto and the windscreen on the Veneno — they're exactly the same shape. More to the point, the article doesn't even say the Zentorno's windscreen is based on the Sesto, so I've no idea where you're getting that from. It says nothing about where the windscreen comes from because it's just a piece of glass with no clear inspiration from anything.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::The trouble with that is, there's nothing special about the windshields and roofs on any of the three cars. They're essentially all the same. A trapezoidal piece of glass with a square roof above. There's nothing there to say the Zentorno takes its influence from one or the other.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:54, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::In fact, if you look at these images, the Zentorno's roof does not appear to be based on either car: :: Sestobirdseye.jpg Veneobirdseye.jpg ::Both real cars have distinct grooves on the roof, which the Zentorno does not have.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:59, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey man! Do you watch or play Sonic the Hedgehog? And do you wear a Fedora? Snugeez (talk) 16:33, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey man, how's everything? ( ) 00:22, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh that's good to hear. What you've been up to? ( ) 08:38, July 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay have fun! ( ) 08:43, July 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea are those your favorite singers? I listen to a few of Ariana's songs. I'm more of a rap and hip hop fan, as shown on my userboxes on my profile page. ( ) 15:31, July 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I love cars too. What are some of your favorite cars? ( ) 06:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh I meant real-life cars. What are some of your favorite real-life cars? ( ) 08:06, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh I love the Gallardo and Hurucan! I also am a fan of the Rolls Royce Ghost, Lamborghini Aventador, Porsche Cayenne and Bugatti Veyron. However, my dream car (for now) is the third generation Cadillac Escalade ESV (stretched, not limo version) ( ) 16:10, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh, but do you think the third generation Cadillac Escalade looks better than the newest Escalade or vice versa? ( ) 17:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh I forgot to reply. I like the third generation more than the newer one. The taillights on the newer one are ugly to me, which is one time I think the Yukon and Suburban surpass the Escalade in appearance. ( ) 21:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Just leave it I've never said you edits were crap at all. My only problem with you is rather than discuss things politely and maturely like an adult, you hurl childish insults and abuse, exactly like you are doing now. This is precisely the behaviour you were blocked for last time (something I had nothing to do with, the moderator acted of their own volition). Please just leave it alone.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 07:56, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Mesa Grande and Ariana Grande. I fail to see the correlation between the Mesa Grande and Ariana Grande in this edit lol, considering the fact that the Mesa Grande was named like that way before her rise to "stardom". --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 17:39, August 14, 2014 (UTC) : Why would the Mesa Grande be named after Ariana Grande? First off, that's major anachronism because the Mesa Grande was named and appeared like that in GTA VC, which was released in 2002. Ariana was nine years old at the time and didn't get famous until 2010. I highly doubt Rockstar and everybody else didn't even know who she was at time. : Also, you edited the Mesa Grande page again and added the "correlation between Ariana Grande and Mesa Grande. This is your first warning. If I catch you adding irrelevent trivia on the articles, I will take the liberty of reporting you to an administrator. : --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 18:53, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply For Christ's sake STOP THIS. There is NO evidence to suggest the Swift is named after Taylor Swift. It could just as easily be named Swift because it's a sleek, fast executive helicopter. Unless you have some proof it's a reference, the statement will go. As for the Infernus, when the exhausts are such a blatant copy of the Zonda's, it deserves to be mentioned.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:06, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Calm Down Hey Sean.drew.535i. You need to calm down a bit. It seems like you are ready to get in a rage because of what Leigh Burne is doing. How do you know if he's right. I've had numerous edits that were wrong and I learned to not get in a rage over them after a while. You need to do the same because getting angry and willing to tell them to the bureaucrats is only punishing you more. Your friend ( ) 10:40, August 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Nice finds Swift - a swift-flying insectivorous bird with long slender wings and a superficial resemblance to a swallow, spending most of its life on the wing. Grande ' - ''spanish for "big" Where is the connection between these words and... music stars? Continue adding this kind of nonsense or insult other people and you'll get a block. Weirdo. Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Do you know that there are a lot of persons named Swift ? Such as Jonathan Swift, a satirist from the 17th century. Have you ever seen Taylor Swift's songs in a GTA ? I didn't. The fact that you think the Swift helicopter is named after her is a speculation, which is not allowed on Wikia. Thank you, a wikia editor [[User:RainingPain17|RainingPain17 (talk) 11:15, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Edit warring Do not edit war over the Pegassi article. The Zonda influence on the rear end of the Infernus is far too obvious to ignore.--'''Leigh Burne (Talk) ( ) 12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Here we go again. I am not bullying you. You are removing accurate information from a page. The rear of the Infernus is clearly based on the Zonda — chiefly the distinctive exhaust arrangement. That has been noted on the Pegassi page for years now, and there is no reason for it to be removed now. :Instead of repeatedly saying you're going to report me to an admin (need I remind you, it was you who was banned last time), maybe you should try explaining why you think the Zonda reference should be removed from the page. I am happy to listen to your reasons. But instead of providing any, all you do it run to the admins and falsely claim we're bullying you.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 12:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::So? The fact someone on the internet incorrectly thinks Pegassi is based on Pagani doesn't mean accurate information should be deleted from this wiki.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 12:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::As for the Buffalo, I'd like you to give me a link to the page showing that. Everywhere I look the car is called the SRT8. The only one I can find with just SRT in the name is the new SRT Hellcat, but the car in the game isn't based on that.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 13:05, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::(Sorry - posted this response on Leigh's talk page by mistake...) ::No GTA manufacturer is an EXACT replica of a real-world manufacturer. Every car model has enough different infliuences from real-world models to allow Rockstar to get away with not paying any licences for the vehicle likeness to the real manufacturers. So, yes, Pegassi isn't JUST Lamborghini, the models take influence from other Italian Marques like Pagani, Ducati and even some Ferrari. The Infernus has always had a Zonda rear end and that fact should not be removed. Smurfynz (talk) 13:04, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Buffalo S Charger SRT8 still made in 2011, 2012, 2013. Smurfynz (talk) 12:40, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Clearly your first experience of being blocked from editing this wiki taught you nothing about edit warring or the FACT that many of your edits are actually incorrect. YOU are the one who has now been reported to an admin. Smurfynz (talk) 12:55, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dukes correction From R* newswire: "A host of new, exclusive content also awaits for players returning from the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions including rare versions of classic vehicles to collect from across the Grand Theft Auto series such as the Dukes, the Dodo Seaplane and a faster, more maneuverable Blimp; activities including wildlife photography and new shooting range challenges, new weapons and more." They have not said it will be available on old platforms, and in fact have clearly said they will be EXCLUSIVE to the new platforms. Smurfynz (talk) 13:25, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Clarification : Perhaps your problem is your understanding of English as I see you've quoted the above passage as evidence that they have said it will be on old platforms. That's not what this says at all. "awaits for players returning from PS3 and X360". Not Returning to PS3 and X360. Smurfynz (talk) 13:31, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Oh You said: " So you think you're edits are always correct but not mine right?So what ever nonsense that you wrote is correct not mine.Poor morale " No, but I resolve my disputes the right way - see my talk page. for examples, was agreeable to an entire page I wrote being deleted. Smurfynz (talk) 13:36, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Incident Hey Sean.drew.535i. I'm sorry I wasn't able to take part in the incident, however, this time I have to take the bullies' side. I told you to calm your behavior down and stop edit warring here, as you are only making it much worse on yourself. I had problems here too but I left them alone and now look where I am. You can't even use your problems as an excuse anymore, you've basically put yourself into serious punishment this time. You could've listened to me and let it go but oh well. Sorry. ( ) 18:53, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dukes Exactly, returning FROM the PS3 and Xbox. So really it;s only availible on next gen Ice finn (talk) 22:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC)